Underneath
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: Yue Ayase's dear grandfather has just died. HOw will she heal?
1. Bleeding Love

_**Bleeding Love**_

"_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep keep, bleeding love"_

_­-Leona Lewis_

Have you ever heard a newscast about a young teenager killing themselves? It's sad isn't it? Someone taking their life away because they are very sad is hurtful to everyone around them; especially if it stems from love. It still pains my heart to hear, read or think about it. Blood rushing everywhere, people screaming and people finding the note about everything they could have done do prevent it. People cry, people blame themselves, people live and people die, people are given birth. Life is truly something that a person can go and on about but never find the perfect words.

It hurts the most. I should know, it happened to me, Yue Ayase. And this is my fatal tale.


	2. All Around Me

**All Around Me**

"_I'm alive, I'm alive. Cuz I can feel you all round me, circling the air I'm breathing."_

_-Flyleaf_

Black. The first thing I could remember was the color of black everywhere, the lace covers, the curtains hanging loosely over the windows, the dress which the ribbons didn't whisk through the air. It was a silent day, with the exception of the small, quiet taps of rain falling as much as I wanted to cry and the deep crying of my family all around me. I was the only person there who wasn't tearing apart from my dear grandfather's death. _What is the point of crying if he will not come back to you Yue? _I said that to myself over and over, reiterating the line continuously so they would be in my now frozen heart like the carvings of his cobblestone.

I stood in front of his casket, petals of the darkest lilies falling onto my dress. His eyes were closed; his faded gray hair was red from the blood on the accident. He died protecting me from kidnappers and when they fought him off I turned around and ran but then I heard a gun shot echo. I jerked my head and there he was, lying on the floor, blood gushing from his back. The kidnappers were coming towards. "Why do you want me!?" I yelled out but then one of them grabbed my arm. I fought them off as hard as I could and no one was around to hear my call for help.

I hit one of them in the face but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. They stabbed me.

Then I heard police lights and I fell unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting here, my knees aching, holding my grandfather's hand, the petals falling onto my lap. I sat there, listening to the rain tap against the windowpane. We were all alone.

His hand was cold and had no feeling.

The next week was horrible. People tried to cheer me up but I knew it wouldn't work. I used to smile so much when he was alive but now my face is blank like the pages of an abandoned journal. I picked up his habits; reading, studying about philosophy and drinking odd drinks. I wanted to keep him alive inside me. How else would remember him. I wanted to look in a mirror and see him, not the sad face of myself.

But, behind my exterior, I heard his voice, felt his touch, and saw his face. He was always there with me, I knew. All around me, in the air, the water and in the earth under my steps.

Two weeks passed and I was still depressed. My parents decided it was time for change. I was going to go to a new school; Mahor Junior high for girls.

The first day sucked.

I found that the libraries were very large, very large filled with endless quantities of books. I ecstatic. Then, when we reached the outside of the school, it rained. That was when we took a break from the tour and wondered the school.

The halls were, magical. Long window panes with details of long lacy lines run through the windows. The curtains were pure velvet with small golden laces at the end, it reminded me of grandpa's curtains at his largest window. The intrigued me the most. I was very observant of my surroundings so I could easily spot out the hidden keyholes and the pictures of past deans of the school hung high hid something, the color of the paint behind the picture and the wall were shaded very closely but the behind wall was lighter. _Someone tried to fool someone or something and they were close but my eyes are quicker than that. This school is very interesting. From the writing on some of the picture frames this school descended from Latin roots. It is very likely the name of this school; Mahora, to come from the root of the word Maho meaning maigc which could lead back to the Latin form of magic in Greek and Roman mythology but what am I kidding myself, magic cannot be logically exsisting in this perpetual world, people wouldhave discovered its whereabouts ages. It is inevitably impossible for magic to encounter wiht reality. Still, I will keep my suspicions but I will keep them at a low. _

I decided to join the Library Exploration Club as soon as I had heard of it and there was a discussion over it. I took my seat and fell into the libraries of this magically historic school. Originally the library was the collection of a Latin exploreer coming to Japan. It started out from a few hundred to more than a million. Then, he suddenly dissapeared and then a group of wondering NCO(A/N i sorta forgot so dont blame me what group Nagi/Negi mentioned to Ako was) nicknamed,"Maho Ryu" built the school around the large islnad containing the library and that was how the schools was built along wit hthe library. This lead to me even to more suspicion.

Suddenly out of my thougnts, thsi obnoxious girl whispers to me. She had the dumbest looking glasses and her hair was very green. "Did you know? This library has a lot of dark rumors. An old rumor says the lower levels contains a secret government facility adn that it houses ancient texts and ruins. A new rumor also staes that..."

_Who is this idiot?_

Then this girl with her hair covering her eyes jumped in and said."Um...uh,th-that book, d-do you like it?"

"Not really." I said

"Oh."

* * *

Then, I encountered them agian.

I was walking to my dorm and there they were.

"Wanna walk home together?" the green haired one said to me loudly.

Blankly I answered,"I met you three earlier today."

I pointed to the gree hair,"The loud one."

"The slow one,"to the girl with the purple hair and "You, the airhead." to the girl with very long dark brown hair.

The green one laughed and said back,"Then what does that make you, the grim snd annoying one with the forehead of doon. C'mon, let's go home together, Ayase."

"I don't see why you want to walk with someone who you find annoying.We're not frineds or anything so please don't act like it." I retaliated.

The airhead then interuppted me,"The why not be frineds?"

I sweatdropped and said"Huh?"

The slow one finally talked. "A-and besides,a-anyone, who loves books can't be a bad person."

I blushed very deeply and then my life changed, plunging into a bad pool of water disguied to look good but at the end it was pure. They became my first real frineds at Mahora and they helped me heal, all of them,"Konoka the airhead, Haruna the loud mouth and Nodoka the slow one. Then, Negi came.


	3. Listen to Your Heart

_**Listen To Your Heart**_

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

_-Roxette_

This is very interesting. The more I have stayed at this school, the more I could see its mysteries unfold. The World Tree is a factor accordingly to making wishes on days of the Mahora Festival and during said festival I could feel people watching my back, but I could never see them. Sparks would lit themselves I could tell from Konoka's hand sometimes when she pointed her finger and when I asked her about it she just look confused.

Even more suspicions have led to my conclusion of magic. Student Setsuna Sakurazaki carries a sword strapped to her back and one time she dropped what seemed like a talisman. I picked it up and returned it. She panicked and tried to keep her cool but I could see right through her act. The key to finding out about magic is that something must happen so people still think I am sane. But, I could fell in the air that something was lurking beneath the school, something was coming and something was going to pass me by.

As the months passed by, I began to heal with all of 2-A, it was a pretty good feeling but when it came to the anniversary of his death, my friends came with me to his grave and the weekend of it. It was very painful to see his tombstone but I wasn't alone.

"Yue, are you okay?"

I gazed at his grave and the flowers from last year blow way in the gentle breeze of the graveyard. Something was here.

"Yue, Yue!? Hello!" Nodoka said as she shook my body.

"Oh," I said realizing that I was ignoring her. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can fell something."

"Okay, I am goin to get us drinks, what would you like?"

"Tomato milk and if thay don't have any I would seaweed green tea."

She nodded and I was left alone with his grave. I looke donw at his grave.

"Grandfather, it's me, Yue, i know you must think I'm going nuts talking to someone dead but if i tell somebody alive, i imagine the crazy house." I paused; waiting for something but nothing came. Only the wind came and went; leaving the sound of a woosh in the distance. "Grandfather, i am leading myself to go against philosophy and believe in magic. You know like spells, witches, potions, wizards, dragons, all that."

I grimaced. What was I really thinking. I took a step backward and felt soemthing crumble under my feet. I moved my foot slwoly, thinking that it was a human's bone but i swept the dust away and it was a book. Not a new, plastic covered book but old, dusty with the pages yellowing. The title was "Magic, The Real Times. By Ayase and co."

I know this is short but i wanted to update before school starts; for me, it is on monday. Suckish.


End file.
